Sentimientos encontrados
by mytrueloveforchriscolfer
Summary: pues este fic se trata sobre kurt y quinn que se enamoran entrando al club glee pero deben de pasar por problemitas con finn en un fic muy romantico sobre quinn y kurt
1. Chapter 1

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

[ Capitulo 2 ][ TENGO ESPERANZA ]

Kurt y mercedes salieron de la preparatoria, kurt la esperaba en su camioneta que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños 16. mientras kurt manejaba mercedes le pregunto - ¿ y bien kurt como te fue en tu primer día de clases ¿ - pues bastante bien no me quejo las materias me gustan y nadie me molesto en el salón – que bien –dijo mercedes alegre – mientras bajaban de la camioneta kurt caminaba de lado de mercedes ,seleccionaban la ropa que querían , zapatos ,lentes , sacos y pulseras o lo que les gustaban ; y mientras mercedes se media unos tenis vio a quinn , mercedes se le quedo viendo fijamente.. – que pasa conoces a esa chica ?- pregunto kurt disimulando lo entusiasmado que estaba al ver a su defensora – a si es quinn fabray va en mi salón de español, me llamo la atención algo que dijo en el salón, es que la escuche porque se sienta atrás de mi con sus amigas porristas también. – A si y que dijo? pregunto kurt – dijo que hoy había conocido a un chico super lindo y que le robo el corazón a primera vista , sus amigas le preguntaron que como lo había conocido y ella solo dijo , solo lo conozco porque lo vi y lo defendí porque finn lo empujo a un casillero mientras ese chico caminaba , pero era sumamente lindo – dijo mercedes platicándole a kurt . kurt se sonrojo porque ese chico era él y kurt también se había enamorado de quinn a primera vista pero no tuvo el valor de hablarle frente a su novio finn y su amigo puck eran grandes y deportistas de futbol americano , no quiso imaginar lo que pasaría si kurt le llegara a hablar a quinn , talvez finn y puck lo quemarían vivo al enterarse de que kurt estaba enamorado de quinn ¿quien no lo haría? esa chica era perfecta su pelo rubio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda , ondulado , ella siempre vestía con su traje de porrista rojo con blanco con 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla era perfecta su sonrisa y sus ojos aceitunados, sus chapitas rositas y su piel aperlada –kurt kurt tierra llamando a kurt ¡! – dijo mercedes asustada porque kurt se había quedado en la luna – que pasa porque estás tan pensativo ¿ - quien yo ? a perdón mercedes esque estaba pensando que canción cantare mañana en la audición – contesto kurt disimulando que en realidad estaba pensando en quinn su amada quinn fabray su amor platónico. –¿ y porque no cantas esa canción que cantas mucho cuando vas a mi casa a ver películas ¿ esa que se llama MR CELLOPHANE la cantas muy bien kurt, deberías cantar esa ..–¿ pues si verdad? los impresionare con mi solo de voz , bueno merci terminaste de comprar zapatos ¿- AA sii dejame pagar es que soy compradora compulsiva – dijo mercedes riéndose – jajaja entonces ya somos dos , oye mercedes esperame aquí , íre a comprar las donas que mi papá me encargo ya sabes le encantan – ok dijo mercedes mientras hacía fila en la zapatería. – a los 20 minutos kurt paso por mercedes y se subieron a la camioneta llevaban muchas cosas, a los dos les encantaba comprar ropa y zapatos era algo que tenían mucho en común por eso mercedes era su mejor amiga, su confidente , sentía que en algún momento le tenía que decir sobre su amor por quinn, pero no sabía como decírselo. Kurt dejo a mercedes en su casa y la ayudo a meter esas grandes bolsas a su casa . – muchas gracias kurt te veo mañana – dijo mercedes mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla – adiós mercedes .

Kurt se subió a su camioneta y se fue , cuando llego a casa saludo a su padre y le entrego las donas . las donas con jalea eran las favoritas del sr. Hummel – papá hay algo que tengo que decir – ajam que pasa kurt – pregunto el sr hummel mientras le daba un mordisco a la dona de jalea- esque en la escuela están haciendo una audición para entrar al club glee y ammm me inscribí porque mañana son las audiciones a las 9:OO am – Oh que bien te he escuchado cantar en la regadera y de verdad cantas muy bien hijo de seguro entraras a ese club – muchas gracias papá pensé que te enojarías – claro que no – contesto el sr hummel con una sonrisa – bien papá ire a mi cuarto a medirme una ropa que compre hoy con mercedes – kurt se dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto que estaba en el sotano , al señor hummel no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo estuviera a la "moda", se vestía muy extravagante a diferencia de los demás chicos , su padre dudaba sobre la sexualidad de su hijo pero no estaba seguro si era verdad; solo lo jusgaba por como se vestia .

En su cuarto kurt se metió a bañar y ensallaba amaba esa canción , salió del baño y se aplico esa crema para el cutis perfecto , kurt era demasiado exigente con la limpieza , se midio la ropa y los zapatos que había comprado , fue un dia muy extremo nunca pensó poderse enamorar a primera vista de quinn fabray cada vez que escuchaba o mencionaba su nombre era tan emocionante para el , a la vez se ponía triste porque quinn estaba con finn y el no seria un roba novias ni nada de eso . kurt se acosto y se estaba quedando profundamente dormido cuando su papá entro a su cuarto a desearle buenas noches a su hijo pero kurt ya estaba más dormido que despierto, entonces el señor hummel se dio la vuelta cuando escucho un suspiro de kurt diciendo" Mii QUiiNN SOLO MiiA". – era kurt hablando entre sueños , el señor hummel solo sonrio y se alegro porque eso le estaba dando la esperanza de que su hijo no era gay como el pensaba ….

To be continued …..


	2. Chapter 2

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

[ Capitulo 2 ][ TENGO ESPERANZA ]

Kurt y mercedes salieron de la preparatoria, el la esperaba en su camioneta que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños 16. mientras kurt manejaba mercedes le pregunto - ¿ y bien , como te fue en tu primer día de clases ¿. - pues bastante bien no me quejo, las materias me gustan y nadie me molesto en el salón; – que bien –dijo mercedes alegre – mientras bajaban de la camioneta kurt caminaba de lado de mercedes ,seleccionaban la ropa que querían , zapatos ,lentes , sacos y pulseras o lo que les gustaban ; y mientras mercedes se media unos tenis vio a quinn , mercedes se le quedo viendo fijamente.. – que pasa conoces a esa chica ?- pregunto kurt disimulando lo entusiasmado que estaba al ver a su defensora – a si es quinn fabray va en mi salón de español, me llamo la atención algo que dijo , es que la escuche porque se sienta atrás de mi con sus amigas porristas también. – A si ¿y que dijo? pregunto kurt – dijo que hoy había conocido a un chico super lindo y que le robo el corazón a primera vista , sus amigas le preguntaron que como lo había conocido y ella solo dijo , solo lo conozco porque lo vi y lo defendí porque finn lo empujo a un casillero mientras ese chico caminaba , pero era sumamente lindo – contestó mercedes platicándole a kurt . El se sonrojo porque ese chico era él y kurt también se había enamorado de quinn a primera vista, pero no tuvo el valor de hablarle frente a su novio finn y su amigo puck ,eran grandes y deportistas de futbol americano , no quiso imaginar lo que pasaría si kurt le llegara a hablar a quinn , talvez finn y puck lo quemarían vivo al enterarse de que el estaba enamorado de quinn ¿quién no lo haría? esa chica era perfecta, su pelo rubio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda , ondulado , ella siempre vestía con su traje de porrista rojo con blanco con 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla era perfecta, su sonrisa y sus ojos aceitunados, sus chapitas rositas y su piel aperlada –kurt kurt tierra llamando a kurt ¡! – dijo mercedes asustada porque kurt se había quedado en la luna – ¿que pasa porque estás tan pensativo ¿ -¿ quien yo ? a perdón mercedes esque estaba pensando que canción cantare mañana en la audición – contesto kurt disimulando que en realidad estaba pensando en quinn su amada quinn fabray su amor platónico. –¿ y porque no cantas esa canción que cantas mucho cuando vas a mi casa a ver películas ¿ esa que se llama MR CELLOPHANE la cantas muy bien kurt, deberías cantar esa ..–¿ pues si verdad? los impresionare con mi solo de voz , bueno merci terminaste de comprar zapatos ¿- AA sii dejame pagar es que soy compradora compulsiva – dijo mercedes riéndose – jajaja entonces ya somos dos , oye mercedes esperame aquí , íre a comprar las donas que mi papá me encargo ya sabes le encantan – ok dijo mercedes mientras hacía fila en la zapatería. – a los 20 minutos kurt paso por mercedes y se subieron a la camioneta llevaban muchas cosas, a los dos les encantaba comprar ropa y zapatos era algo que tenían mucho en común, por eso mercedes era su mejor amiga, su confidente , sentía que en algún momento le tenía que decir sobre su amor por quinn, pero no sabía como decírselo. Kurt dejo a mercedes en su casa y la ayudo a meter esas grandes bolsas a su casa ; – muchas gracias kurt te veo mañana – contesto mercedes mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla – adiós mercedes .

Kurt se subió a su camioneta y se fue, cuando llego a casa saludo a su padre y le entrego las donas. Las donas con jalea eran las favoritas del sr. Hummel – papá hay algo que tengo que decir – ajam ¿qué pasa kurt? – pregunto el sr hummel mientras le daba un mordisco a la dona de jalea- esque en la escuela están haciendo una audición para entrar al club glee y ammm me inscribí porque mañana son las audiciones a las 9:OO am – Oh que bien te he escuchado cantar en la regadera y de verdad cantas muy bien hijo de seguro entraras a ese club – muchas gracias papá pensé que te enojarías – claro que no – contesto el sr hummel con una sonrisa – bien papá ire a mi cuarto a medirme una ropa que compre hoy con mercedes. – Kurt se dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto que estaba en el sotano, al señor hummel no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo estuviera a la "moda", se vestía muy extravagante a diferencia de los demás chicos , su padre dudaba sobre la sexualidad de su hijo, pero no estaba seguro si era verdad; solo lo jusgaba por como se vestia.

En su cuarto kurt se metió a bañar y ensallaba amaba esa canción , salió del baño y se aplico esa crema para el cutis perfecto , kurt era demasiado exigente con la limpieza , se midio la ropa y los zapatos que había comprado , fue un dia muy extremo nunca pensó poderse enamorar a primera vista de quinn fabray cada vez que escuchaba o mencionaba su nombre era tan emocionante para él , a la vez se ponía triste porque quinn estaba con finn y el no seria un roba novias ni nada de eso . kurt se acosto ,se estaba quedando profundamente dormido cuando su papá entro a su cuarto a desearle buenas noches a su hijo pero kurt ya estaba más dormido que despierto, entonces el señor hummel se dio la vuelta cuando escucho un suspiro de kurt diciendo" Mii QUiiNN SOLO MiiA". – era kurt hablando entre sueños , el señor hummel solo sonrio y se alegro porque eso le estaba dando la esperanza de que su hijo no era gay como él pensaba ….

To be continued …..


	3. Chapter 3

[ SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS ]

[ capitulo 3 ] [ FRENTE A FRENTE ]

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, y kurt amodorrado saco su mano debajo de las sabanas blancas para apagar el despertador; eran las 6:OO am ,decidió levantarse media hora antes para poder escoger bien que es lo que se iba a poner , escogió la ropa que había comprado el día anterior con mercedes. Eran unos jeans blancos ajustados al cuerpo, una camisa de botones negra también ajustada al cuerpo. Se peino y almorzó. Su padre dejo una nota en el tocador de kurt que decía…

" Kurt,olvide decirte ayer que voy a Texas porque a un amigo se le descompuso su camioneta y voy para ayá a repararsela tardare una semana, no hagas nada malo kurt , cuida la casa y ojala entres a el club glee, con cariño , burt hummel "

A kurt no le sorprendió que su papá se fuera sin avisar antes, ya que lo había hecho varias veces anteriormente; Kurt se subió a su camioneta, En el camino kurt pensaba que también hoy vería a su quinn fabray . Kurt llego a la escuela, caminaba por el pasillo cuando de repente volteo en seco,en la lista del club glee había más integrantes , finn hudson , noah puckerman , y quinn fabray . kurt sintió tanta emoción al saber que su amada estaría también en el club glee no sabía como reaccionar , tal vez le podría hablar y así comenzar una relación , kurt moria de ganas para que empezara la audición;dieron las 9:OOam y mercedes se encontraba senatada en el auditorio de la escuela mckinley .

-Que onda kurt ¿ya estás listo para la audición ?- claro mercedes es ovio ¿ qué cantaras tu ?- bueno yo cantare puedo creer que quinn fabray se ayá inscrito en el club y también sus amigas brittany y santana – kurt estaba muy emocionado, empezaron a llegar los demás integrantes , rachel , artie , tina , finn , puck ,brittany , santana y quinn fabray .

A los 5 minutos llego el señor will schuster el haría las audiciones para el club y también sería el maestro.

Mercedes subió al escenario y canto respect, le Salío tan bien que el señor schuster la aprobó , después seguía kurt, estaba un poco nervioso ya que enfrente de él estaba su amada quinn fabray que lo miraba despistadamente , kurt tomo aire y empezó a cantar mr. cellophane , también entro al club glee , kurt tomo aciento junto a su amiga mercedes , los dos se miraron con una sonrisa , seguía por presentarse quinn , brittany y santana , las tres cantarian " i say a Little pray for you " mientras finn y puck se distraían, quinn le guiño el ojo a kurt . Kurt solo se sonrojaba y le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas,y Mercedes se daba cuenta de todo . Al salir mercedes le pregunto en el almuerzo a kurt – kurt ¿te gusta quinn fabray ,verdad ? dime la verdad – hay mercedes que te hizo pensar eso – ah solo que me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas en la audición , ella te guiñaba el ojo y tu le debolvias unas sonrisas coquetas – dijo mercedes con sarcasmo – si mercedes estoy perdidamente enamorado de quinn y sabes de quien hablaba el día que la escuchaste hablar de un chico en tu salón ?... era yo mercedes yo soy ese chico …- Mercedes solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos y solo un wow salió de su boca – ¿porque wow? Pregunto kurt con pena – esque amm no te vayas a enojar por lo que te voy a decir pero haha pensé que eras gay –QUEEE ¡!! Claro que no mercedes comprendo que pienses que soy gay porque me gusta comprar ropa y me gusta la moda y también porque nunca he tenido una novia o más bien porque nunca te he hablado de una chica ¿cierto mercedes? – La verdad si kurt wow me sorprende mucho nunca te había visto tan enamorado; sabes ese finn hudson esta enamorado de rachel ,porque he visto como se hablan y se miran , talvez tengas posibilidades de hablar con quinn – sonó la campana de la escuela , kurt se encontraba muy emcionado al saber que tenía posibilidades con quinn, el tenia que idearse una forma de hablarle a quinn . Kurt caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a quinn que iba a dar la vuelta en el otro pasillo, kurt camino y choco intensionalmente con quinn , he hizo que los libros se le calleran de las manos .

-Oh! Perdón me distraje ¿ estás bien ?-si si estoy bien – contesto quinn sonrojada y a la vez un poco enojada – perdón kurt no estoy enojada por esto , finn me saca canas verdes – kurt se quedo sorprendido porque quinn se sabia su nombre , tal vez lo noto en la lista del club glee – ¿ porque lo dices quinn ? te hizo algo malo finn ?- pues por así decirlo , lo he visto que se junta mucho con rachel y me da un poco de coraje creo que me engaña ; pero no hablemos de esa tontería quería decirte que me encanto como cantaste en la audición que linda voz tienes kurt – oh ¡ gracias gracias tú y tus amigas lo hicieron también bastante bien es una de mis canciones favoritas – contesto kurt sonrojado y un poco apenado – eres buena onda kurt me caes bien y también lo siento porque ya ves el día pasado finn te empujo al casillero la verdad lo siento mucho por eso, no sé lo que le pasa . – No te preocupes quinn no paso nada – bueno nos vemos luego kurt tengo que ir con los cheerios a practicar cuidate bye. – quinn agarro a kurt de las manos, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo , kurt se sonrojo y también le dio un suave abrazo , quinn le dedico una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se fue ; kurt la miro fijamente sonrojado y emocionado era la chica de sus sueños , ahora debía de pensar en como hacerle para invitarla a salir .

Kurt suspiro y camino hacia su salón de química, comenso la clase, pero no puso nada de atención por estar pensando en su pequeña charla de su amada quinn fabray ….

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

" SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS"

[capitulo 4 ] [ " EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA ]

Dieron las 4 de la tarde, el timbre de salida sonó,kurt atontado guardo sus cosas y salió del salón, en el pasillo se encontró con su amiga mercedes …

-¿Oye merci que vas a hacer esta tarde? –pues hare mi tarea no me encargaron mucha la terminare en una hora y de ahí creo que me la pasare aburrida en mi casa ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – a esque mi papá me dejo una nota en la mañana y me dijo que que se había ido a Texas a reparar el auto de un amigo y que iba a tardar más de una semana ayá ,me quedare solo en la casa aburrido ;¿ quieres venir a mi casa a pasar la noche? Esque no me gusta quedarme solo en la casa, soy muy inseguro, podremos ver musicales de liza minelli y películas, ¿ qué dices merci ?-claro que si ,como a las 6 me voy a tu casa, va .– dijo mercedes dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de kurt .

Cada quien se fue a su coche,kurt conducía hasta la salida haciendo fila para salir, en eso volteo y vio a quinn subir a su coche BMW rojo, kurt se le quedo viendo enlelado...-¡¡¡ ARRANCA IMBECIL !!!- le grito un deportista a kurt que también estaba haciendo fila, el apenado camino a casa se estaciono en un super 7 a comprar refrescos y botana para la pequeña pijamada que tendrían mercedes y el .

Kurt llego a casa fue y se puso un pantalón deportivo y una camisa vieja para labar a su bebé, que más bien era su auto; termino todo sucio que hasta el se dio asco, bajo las escaleras , llego a su cuarto a sacar ropa comoda para bañarse , media hora después salió del baño, subió la escaleras de nuevo y se sento a ver la tele, el se estaba quedando dormido cuando tocaron la puerta , kurt dio un brinco porque se había espanto,ya sabía quien era, abrió la puerta y era mercedes .

-Me asustaste , me estaba quedando dormido – dijo kurt entrecerrando los ojos – jajajaja perdón kurt no te quise espantar , mira como traes ese pelo todo despeinado – le dijo mercedes a kurt mientras le hacia el pelo hacia atrás peinándolo , - una sonrisa salió de la cara de kurt , paso el dia kurt y mercedes se hacían bromas entre ellos , comían veian tele, se peinaban , platicaban , kurt se sentía muy bien con mercedes era a la única persona a la que le contaba sus cosas ,era como la hermana que siempre quiso tener … dieron las 12 de la noche kurt y mercedes estaban quedándose dormidos en el mueble , kurt despertó a mercedes para guiarla a su cuarto, el ya había preparado la cama ya que la de él era demasiado grande y no tenia nada de malo que mercedes durmiera con el, solo eran amigos . El cuarto de kurt era grande y blanco sus cortinas eran delgadas y de seda, la luz de la luna transpasaba y daba una luz agradable al dormitorio, a kurt se la había espantado el sueño, así que fue a la ventana y se sento en ella para contemplar la luz de la luna, la noche era calida y se podía oler a tierra mojada cuando la llovizna cae en la noche, a kurt le gustaba contemplar la luna porque le recordaba cuando su mamá lo arrullaba frente a la ventana y le cantaba canciones de cuna , kurt cerraba los ojos de ves en cuando y se imaginaba que su madre estaba ahí con el; una lagrima salió de sus ojos , los ojos de kurt se cerraban poco a poco azi que decidió ir a la cama junto a mercedes y dormir ; kurt se quedo tan profundamente dormido que no escucho el despertador …..

-Kurt ,despierta ya es hora de levantarte tenemos que ir a la escuela –dijo mercedes dándole palmaditas al suave rostro de kurt – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto con flojera- son las 6:59 am y entramos a las 7:30am – diooooos ¡- kurt se paro inmediatamente de la cama se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela, abrió el closet y saco lo primero que encontró ,rápido fue al baño se labo la cara y se peino aunque todo lo que se pusiera kurt le quedaba tan bien –vamos súbete a la camioneta mercedes, parare en una cafetería para tomar algo. – mercdes subió a la camioneta y kurt se bajaba en la cafetería para comprar café – bueno te veo en el receso –dijo mercedes caminando a su salón apurada – kurt caminaba por el pasillo cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazo por detrás, kurt asustado volteo y vaya sorpresa que se dio al ver era quinn , el estaba sorprendido al ver la reacción de quinn al abrazarlo de esa manera ,ya que solo llevaban 3 dias de averse visto .

- Buenos días señor dormilón –dijo quinn con un tono coqueto pero a la vez inocente – buenos días quinn- contesto kurt disimulando lo emocionado que estaba – ¿se te pegaron las sabanas verdad kurt ? siempre llegas a las 6:30 y ahora son las 7:25am – Oh si es que no pude dormir muy bien, contesto kurt sorprendido- Ok dormilón, tengo que ir a la cancha con los cheerios ,nos vemos luego. – quinn se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso cerca de la boca a kurt , y un delicado" te quiero" salió de la boca de quinn .kurt se quedo sorprendido por lo que quinn había hecho y dicho no lo podía creer toco suavemente la parte en donde quinn lo había besado y entre si dijo " ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA" …

TO BE CONTINUED …..


	5. Chapter 5

[SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS] Capitulo 9 "NERVIOS"

El despertador sonaba muy fuerte ,solo vi a brittany saltar del susto y lo apago –Ya es hora de levantarse flojos-dijo brittany mientras saltaba sobre la cama para despertarnos ,cuando ya estaban todas despiertas y de pie se me quedaron viendo…-Ok,que kurt sea el primero en entrar al baño solo porque es hombre y nosotras tardaremos mas , dijo quinn a la vez que me empujaba hacia el baño de su cuarto .La verdad no tardamos tanto en arreglarnos ya que solo iríamos a la escuela y no a ninguna fiesta brittany , santana y quinn eran las únicas que usaban el uniforme de porristas, tina vestía siempre su ropa gótica con botas rudas extensiones de colores y mucho delineador negro y rojo era genial , mercedes era la que mejor se esforzaba por vestirse bien ,era fanática de la moda; Quinn era la que mejor se lucia con su traje de porrista nunca se maquillaba tanto, solo se enchinaba las pestañas para darles un volumen más grande y sus ojos aceitunados resaltaban de un color verde obscuro ,su pelo rubio dorado , lo agarro de una cola de caballo y lo lucia bien , y sus mejillas con un delicado rubor que hacía ver su pequeños labios mas rojos . Quinn se acerco a mí y me apretó delicadamente la mano y yo le daba un sube beso –Hay búsquense un cuarto –Dijo santana bromeando, Todas se subieron a sus coches, pero quinn había dejado su carro en mi casa así que nos iríamos juntos a la escuela –Quinn pase lo que pase hoy recuerda que estaré ahí pase lo que pase y que esto no nos hará daño ¿de acuerdo?-Lo se kurt aun no sé como vaya a reaccionar finn cuando se lo confiese ...espero que no cometa una locura -¿es capaz de hacerme…hacernos daño?-pregunte tratando de disimular mi temor con una sonrisa –Oh!! Kurt es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano ,te volaría la cabeza de una sola patada –No lo creo quinn soy mucho mejor pateador que él ,te lo puedo apostar –Lo creo de ti en serio cariño porque en todo lo que haces eres mejor que el.- Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela ,-Oh demonios ahí esta finn me va a ver –dijo quinn a la vez que se agachaba para pasar desapercibida por fin-Ya esta , ya se metió a la escuela ,podemos bajar ahora –Ok….kurt? –Me dijo mientas me jalaba de la camisa y me besaba –Te amo –salió de su boca –y yo a ti – le conteste, ambos salimos apurados ella se adelantaba para que nadie notara nuestra relación.

Buenos días tigre –me saludo mi amiga mercedes mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla yo solo me sonroje –wow kurt hace 3 días que no te veo, ni siquiera me hablaste al cel. ¿Estuviste con quinn verdad? –pregunto mercedes susurrando- si estuve con ella –hay vamos cuéntame que paso- me decía merci con ganas de saber ,nos sentamos en las bancas de afuera y le dije … -Bien el viernes yo Salí de la prepa entonces vi a quinn tratando de arreglar su carro bajo la lluvia me ofrecí a ayudarla ,pero vi que lloraba porque finn la hace sufrir , entonces como yo la quiero le confesé mi amor por ella y la bese , y nos quedamos abrazados bajo la lluvia ,al rato la subí a mi camioneta porque lleve el carro de quinn a mi casa para checar que tenia ,que por cierto le faltaba la gasolina , le preste ropa para que no se enfermara , y después emm tuvimos sexo –Ohm dios ¿en serio lo hiciste con quinn?-Es que las cosas se dieron además ella también me quiere –y tan seriecito que te ves kurt wow –mercedes estaba muy impresionada con lo que le había contado ,el timbre de la escuela había sonado así que nos metimos a la prepa.

[quinn]

Había llegado el momento de decirle a finn que ya no estaba enamorada de él ,sino que estaba perdidamente enamorada de kurt…mi kurt -¿Finn pedo hablar con tigo a solas? –le pregunte a finn en el almuerzo –Claro vayamos al pasillo ,ahí no hay nadie –Los dos nos sentamos en una pequeña banca que había pegada a la pared – Y bien…¿de qué querías hablar?-tome un poco de aire para agarrar los suficientes pantalones para confesárselo ..-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando finn? Desde que te juntas con puck y pasas más tiempo con esa Rachel eres tan distinto y frio con migo ,me han hecho pensar en muchas cosas -¿Dime de quien te enamoraste? –me quede sorprendida al escuchar esa pregunta , tal vez ya sospechaba lo de mi elación con kurt –p..p ¿Por qué lo dices?-Oh vamos quinn eso ya paso de moda eso me lo enseño puck ..¿Dime de quien te enamoraste?¿quien es ese maldito infeliz?-pregunto finn tan enojado que ni yo lo reconocía…


	6. Chapter 6

El timbre del receso me salvo, no se lo quería decir a mitad de las clases… se armaría un tremendo escándalo –Ni creas que te salvaste ,te estaré esperando en las canchas de futbol a la salida , mas te vale que estés ahí –Me dijo con un odio que me daba terror mirarlo a los ojos. Caminaba sola por el pasillo vi a kurt y corrí llorando a sus brazos -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hizo daño?-No, no es solo que estuve a punto de decirle pero la campana de entrada me salvo, Me dijo que me esperaría en la salida en las canchas de futbol y que mas me vale que no falte –Le conteste desconsolada-Oh! Quinnie ,si tu quieres no le cuentes, se lo diré yo –No ,claro que no yo muero de ganas por decírselo para quitarme este peso de encima .-Ok,mira cuando tu vayas a las canchas iré contigo pero yo me esconderé para asegurarme que no te haga daño –Pero kurt , tengo miedo de que te pueda hacer algo –Oh ¡ vamos Quinn , tu sabes que yo daría mi vida por ti , pase lo que pase , no lo dudes; así que iré y si te empieza a jalonear entrare y lo matare a golpes –Esta bien pero ten cuidado –Lo bese y me di media vuelta para entrar a nuestro salón .Al resto de las clases no les puse atención ,mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo le diría a finn sobre mi relación con kurt,ni siquiera le puse empeño a la clase de los cheerios y eso que yo era la capitana del equipo y tampoco le puse atención a sue ,solo escuchaba sus gritos diciéndome mediocre , me das vergüenza , no empiezen a llorar , esto no es tan duro , vivir con hepatitis es duro; Esas palabras ya no eran nuevas para escuchar las escuchábamos salir de su boca a diario ,siempre nos lo decía para que nos enojáramos para ponerle más empeño a los saltos. Faltaban ya 5 minutos para la salida estaba demasiado débil, estresada y cansada para hablar con finn pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas .El timbre sonó y me encamine hacia las canchas, vi a kurt sentado en las gradas en un lugar que finn no notaria, efectivamente finn estaba ahí con un odio reflejado en su cara –Dime de una vez quien es –Es kurt –Oh! Dios no pude creer que se lo haya dicho tan rápido ahora faltaba esperar a ver cuál sería su reacción -¿Kurt dijiste?¿el chico gay de la escuela?-Kurt no es gay –si lo es –El que se vista a la moda y decentemente no quiere decir que sea gay –Por dios Quinn ¿y cómo fue que te enamoraste de ese imbécil?-me pregunto con sarcasmo –Cuando tú te juntabas mas con puck y rachel y ya casi no me hacías caso a mí , kurt se acerco a mí ,nos hicimos amigos y después me enamore de el –No me cuentes los detalles sucios ,no quiero escucharlos ..¿Sabes una cosa Quinn? E estado saliendo con rachel desde hace un mes y tu tan ingenua que no te diste cuenta y sabes que me vengue primero que tu ,no vales la pena Quinn rachel es mejor persona que tu –A perdón señor perfecto-dije con sarcasmo – Lo dice el chico que saca una F- en un examen de español, para que lo sepas kurt es mejor persona que tu y mucho más inteligente que tú en toda la extensión de la palabra , el me quiere de verdad y yo también lo amo de verdad , escúchalo bien LO A M O!! – ¿Pues sabes una cosa?-Has lo que quieras no me importa lo que hagas es tu vida – Me dijo a la vez que me daba un pequeño empujo y se alejaba, me quede sorprendida al ver que su reacción no fue tan agresiva como pensé, un , matare a ese tipo , no salió de su boca , supongo que debo sentirme aliviada ,-¿Qué paso?¿Que te dijo?-me pregunto kurt mientas me daba un cálido abrazo de consuelo – listo me quite un peso de encima ,ya se lo confesé , me dijo que sale con la rachel ,pero no fue tan duro como me lo esperaba ,así que ya podemos estar en paz kurt- Oh ¡! Que bien, entonces vámonos, te llevare a mi casa para que vayas por tu coche, mi padre llega hoy y se va a sacar de onda al ver tu carro en la cochera-Me dijo mientas tomaba mi mano guiándome hacia la salida,-¿Cuándo llegan tus papás de vacaciones? – No lo sé creo que mañana ya es hora de que lleguen , ya me aburrí de cenar sola –Que genial, Yo quiero conocer a tus padres-Me contesto kurt con una sonrisa coqueta-y yo quiero conocer a tu padre, ¿Tus padres son separados?-pregunte con curiosidad-Oh no ,no son separados mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 1O años de cáncer de mama mis padres se amaban ,mi papá cayó en depresión ,el dice que yo fui su único aliento para salir adelante-Me contesto un poco apenado y triste-Oh ¡ kurt perdón por ser tan indiscreta no quería incomodarte-Le dije a la vez que le daba un abrazo de consuelo- No importa , se que suena extraño pero a veces entro al cuarto que era de mis padres, abro el ropero y me acuesto en el piso , cierro los ojos y me imagino que mi mama está ahí , su cuarto aun huele a ella …


	7. Chapter 7

Pero bueno, mamá estará siempre en nuestros a la camioneta ya casi no hay nadie en la escuela –Tienes razón-contesto Quinn a la vez que se subía. El camino fue bastante divertido, encendí la radio y puse mi radiofusora favorita –Oh!! Déjale ahí esa canción me encanta-dijo Quinn a la vez que daba unas palmadas de lo emocionaba que estaba por esa canción era de lady gaga bad romance, la cantaba muy bien me quede muy impresionado. Me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, era tan delicada , sencilla divertida y espontanea –Listo ya llegamos –¿De quién es esa camioneta kurt?-wow,es de mi papá pensé que llegaría más tarde ,creo que tu deseo por conocer a mi padre se hizo realidad my rápido-le conteste alentándola para que no se sintiera nerviosa-Estoy muy nerviosa kurt – No te preocupas mi papá es buena persona ,ten por seguro que te considerara como alguien más de la familia –le conteste mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta -¿Papá?¿Estas aquí?-¡BOOOOOO!-grito mi papá detrás de la puerta –AAAAAAAAHHHH!! –Hizo que Quinn y yo gritáramos del susto y papá no dejaba de reírse –jajajaja perdón, ¿Quién es esta linda chica kurt?-Oh ¡! Ella es Quinn fabray mi novia-Mucho gusto señor hummel-Saludo Quinn a mi padre con un cálido estrechón de manos –Mucho gusto señorita fabray .Kurt ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias una novia?-porque sucedió cuando te fuiste a Texas –conteste a la pregunta de papá-Oh! Ya veo, ¿estas en el equipo de los cheerios cierto?-pregunto mi padre con un tono de curiosidad.-Oh! Sí ,soy la capitana del equipo –hablo Quinn sonrojada –Ok,es estupendo ,me gustaría que kurt se uniera al equipo de futbol de la escuela –Oh no papá , los chicos del equipo son demasiado rudos -le conteste espantado de la terrible idea que había tenido –Esta bien , que tal que si para celebrar los invito a cenar y así me platican lo que hicieron en mi ausencia porque ahorita la verdad tengo mucha flojera hacer de cenar –Ok ,claro-le contesto Quinn –Muy bien , entonces esperen aquí ,iré arriba a cambiarme.-Tu papá es genial –me dijo Quinn a la vez que veía a mi papá alejarse .Papá salió a los 5 minutos de su cuarto listo para salir –Oye kurt ¿De quién es ese hermoso carro rojo BMW que está en la cochera? –Ah es de Quinn lo traje aquí porque se le había descompuesto en la escuela y lo traje aquí para ver lo que tenia-y ¿Qué es lo que tenia?-A solo le faltaba la gasolina –Esta bien, menos mas que sabes de mecánica –Esa noche fue divertida, tenia mucho tiempos sin salir con mi padre, no había notado lo divertido y alegre que era, tal vez se debía a que Quinn nos acompañaba, me encantaba la idea de que se llevaran tan bien. Ahora solo me faltaba a mi conocer a sus padres, supongo que no debo de estar nervioso; Ella me dijo que sus padres eran muy alegres y educados. Esa noche papá nos llevo a un restaurante chino , Quinn solo pidió una ensalada y una limonada , ella siempre decía que no tenía que subir de peso por los cheerios , mientras que nosotros comíamos sushi y coca cola de dieta , 2 horas estuvimos en el restaurante , se nos fue el tiempo conversando en lo que había hecho mi papa en Texas y los problemas que habíamos tenido Quinn y yo con fin salimos del restaurante felices y satisfechos ; Al llegar a casa mi padre llego casi arrastrando los pies –kurt me iré a acostar ,vengo muy cansado del viaje ,me dio mucho gusto conocerte Quinn eres una chica muy agradable –Lo mismo digo señor hummel. La noche era cálida y lloviznaba, era una linda noche como las noches que suelo contemplar cuando no puedo dormir-Ya es hora de irme –me dijo Quinn y a la vez me sentí aterrado no quería que se fuera de mi lado era demasiado agradable.-Oh! No te vayas te extrañare mucho!-le dije a la vez que la abrazaba –Kurt me quedaría contigo tooooda la noche pero ya llego tu padre y después nos va a escuchar y ¿No queremos que nos descubra verdad? –Demonios está bien – le dije encaminándola hacia la cochera-Bien quiero que me llames cuando llegues…solo para asegurarme que llegaste bien, No quiero que ese finn te sorprenda por el camino, -si kurt,yo te hablo...ven aca – Quinn me jalo hacia ella y me beso ,sostuve con mi mano izquierda su cabeza y con la dereche su cintura delicadamente , y ella coloco sus brazoz sobre mi cuello ; Me hizo recordar el dia en el que le confese mi amor por ella , Te amo kurt ya me tengo que ir – me dijo a la vez que se subia a su carro .


	8. Chapter 8

5 años ya habían pasado, desde que Quinn había conocido a mi padre, yo también había conocido a sus padres, ella tenía razón sus padres eran educados, buenas personas y generosos, mi padre se llevaba muy bien con ellos de tal modo que los padres de Quinn nos invitaban casi todos los fines de semana para hacer parrilladas en el jardín, Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, mercedes tina y artie se llevaban muy bien con Quinn, Brittany y santana. Hubo también el momento en el que finn se acerco a Quinn para pedirle perdón de las feas cosas que le había dicho cuando terminaron, y ella amablemente lo perdono; También habíamos ganados las locales gracias Rachel con su gran talento,.Quinn y yo nos llevábamos tan bien yo tenía 22 y ella 21 Quinn era entrenadora de las cheerios desde que figgins despidió a sue por tratar de destruir el club glee. Yo era ingeniero mecanico. Ese día había invitado a Quinn a salir, iríamos a dar un paseo por el parque, ya nos habíamos aburrido de ir tanto a los cines, fiestas, restaurantes, y ferias, y ahora porque no ir a un parque? algo bueno estaría bien; Había algo que quería decirle a Quinn desde hace tiempo pero no me atrevía a decirle, tal vez el parque era algo indicado. Entonces fui a mi cuarto y me bañe con agua caliente para relajarme ,al salir del baño con la toalla enredada en la cadera abrí mi closet y saque unos jeans y una camisa con manga corta color café claro saque un cinturón de estoperoles negro y mis converse fui a mi tocador y peine mi pelo hacia atrás pero dándole un aspecto que estaba un poco despeinado mis ojos se veían grises que por lo normal siempre son azules celestes; Me puse un perfume que no oliera tan masculino pero tampoco muy delicado , solo aplique un poco y el aroma era suave pero masculino. Subí las escaleras hacia la sala –Papá ya me voy regreso a las 8, te lo prometo –le dije a mi papá que estaba sentado al frente del televisor en su asiento reclinable –Esta bien kurt ,vete con cuidado –contesto mi padre. Agarre las llaves de mi camioneta que hace tiempo la había cambiado de color, antes era negra ahora la había pintado de blanco; El día era cálido y despejado con unas suaves nubes en el cielo y la suave brisa del viento era sumamente agradable. Subí a mi camioneta mas emocionado que nunca, tenia tantas ganas de verla que hubiera querido tener superpoderes para llegar más rápido, me tomo 15 minutos llegar a la casa de Quinn, Baje de la camioneta y toque el timbre de la casa –Oh! Buenas tardes querido pasa, Quinn estará aquí en unos minutos –me saludo la señora fabray educadamente –debes de ver lo hermosa que se ve Quinn con el vestido que le acabo de comprar, te quedaras impactado.-Siempre me deja sorprendido, usted tiene la razón señora fabray-Kurt te he dicho miles de veces que me digas Alicia ,me siento vieja cuando me dices señora –Perdon Alicia, me enseñaron a hablarle con respeto a las personas –Lo se kurt ,eres demasiado educado y respetuoso por eso te valoramos mucho en nuestra familia …Mira ahí viene Quinn –Dijo Alicia mirando hacia las escaleras, Me quede boquiabierto al verla ,ahora se veía súper diferente ,su pelo había crecido bastante le llegaba hasta la cintura ,su pelo ya no era de ese rubio dorado que usaba en las cheerios ahora era de un color rubio casi platinado lo había peinado de lado con ondulaciones sostenido de un moño de lentejuelas plateado , se había puesto un vestido gris pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla le había puesto un cinturón grueso en la cintura de estoperoles negro que hacía ver su torneada figura que se le había hecho con tanto ejercicio ,a las pestañas les había puesto rímel y las había enchinado, sus ojos se veían de un gris verdoso, su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal pero sus mejillas siempre se ponían rositas cada vez que se sonrojaba o se reía, también se había puesto unas botas de tacón hasta el talón de color negras que jugaban muy bien con su ropa –Buenas tardes señor hummel-me dijo mientas que se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba-buenas tardes señorita fabray-le conteste jugando –Por favor tráemela sana y salva no hagan ninguna locura los dos por favor kurt-Nos dijo Alicia mientras nos daba un beso y un abrazo de despedida –Así lo hare Alicia ,no te preocupes –le conteste –Quinn y yo salimos de la casa y subimos a la camioneta –Te ves hermosa hoy Quinn –y tú te vez sexy hoy kurt-me contesto dedicándome una gran sonrisa- Yo siempre – le dije levantando mi cara –y ambos nos reímos . Al llegar al parque nos fuimos directo al kiosco que curiosamente estaba adornado con globos y serpentinas de colores pasteles, nos sentamos en las bancas que había dentro de el; Quinn se encontraba parada detrás de la cerca del kiosco mirando a los niñitos correr -¿te imaginas como serian nuestros hijos?-Me pregunto Quinn aun viéndolos –Igual de hermosos que tu –e igual de guapos y talentosos que su padre –¿Y porque me hiciste esa pregunta Quinn? –

Es que hay algo que tengo que decir-entonces dilo no hay problema – Estoy embarazada- ¿En serio?-si, lo digo en serio no te acuerdas hace dos meses estuvimos solos en mi casa porque mis padres se habían ido a una reunión de amigos – Oh ¡ya veo –la abrace y me sentí tan feliz – entonces supe que era el momento indicado para decírselo – Quinn-Agarre sus manos – ¿Qué pasa? Me contesto asustada, en ese momento metí mi mano al bolsillo de mi saco y saque una cajita roja con un anillo de compromiso – ¿Te casarías con migo?-le pregunte a la vez que abría la cajita-¿Me lo dices porque estoy embarazada o porque me amas? –me pregunto con duda-Te lo pregunto porque te amo y porque eres el amor de mi vida y porque seremos padres y no quiero que nuestro hijo o hija nazca sin su padre oficialmente- En ese caso si acepto – me dijo a la vez que me abrazaba – En ese momento supe que todo había valido la pena , el sacrificio de enfrentarse a finn y decirle sobre lo que sentía por mi desde el primer día que me vio valió la pena , por todo este tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos y que ahora estaríamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe .


End file.
